LOVIN' YOU
by JulyRocks
Summary: Un jefe mandon y un mail, haran que Mimi vuleva a sentir algo por su primer amor..mal summary pero entren y descubran la historia.TERMINADO
1. Volver a sentir

**LOVIN' YOU**

Hola gente, bueno, aquí les dejo el primer episodio de lo que es mi primer mimato, siempre me ha gustado esta pareja así que me anime a hacer uno, espero les guste.

**1.- Volver a sentir**.

La noche estaba fría estos últimos meses el clima estaba variando, comenzaban a caer gotas de lluvia y yo caminaba lentamente por las calles de mi vecindario.

Mimi: Como extraño Japón, la gente, la comida, a mis amigos, todo allá era fácil, como extraño todo eso.

Sentí como la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte así que corrí hacía mi casa, ya que estaba bastante cerca, por fin entre, deje mi gabardina en el perchero y tiré mi portafolio en el piso, corrí hacia la cocina y puse a calentar agua para prepararme un café, luego me dirigí a la sala y revise mi contestadora.

Contestadora: ---Hola Mimi, soy April, recuerda que mañana iremos a Central Park a realizar el reportaje cultural, pasó por ti a las 7:00 Bye!---

---Mimi, hija, como estas, llámame por favor Sayonara!

Borré los mensajes, en realidad no tenia ganas de llamarle a mamá, así que me dirigí a la cocina preparé mi café y subí a mi alcoba.

Mimi: Ashhhh, mañana tener que levantarme más temprano de lo normal, maldito Bryan, mandarme a hacer un maldito reportaje cultural, como si ver mimos y músicos baratos fuera emocionante, aahhh pero claro yo quería ser periodista, maldita la hora en que lo decidí.

Le di unos cuantos sorbos a mi café y me quede dormida, estaba muy cansada ya que en la televisora había mas trabajo que en una mina del siglo XVIII.

A las 6:00 sonó el despertador, me bañé y desayuné solo una taza de café bien cargado y una rebanada de pan, no era confortable pero al menos mantenía la línea, sonó el timbre y fui a abrir ya lista.

April: Buenos días! Lista?

Mimi: Si vamonos antes de que los mimos entren a su caja de cristal.

April: jajajajaja, Ok.

April y yo nos dirigimos hacia Central Park

April: Buenos días chicos!

Chico 1: Quieres decir buenas noches no?

April: jaja que chistoso, bueno ya terminaron de colocar las cámaras y de elegir el lugar donde estaremos grabando?

Chico 2: Si, pero si quieres ven a revisar que todo este bien

April: Creo que será lo mejor, bueno ten Mimi aquí esta tu libreto, ve a maquillaje y nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos ok?

Mimi: Esta bien.

Me fui a maquillaje y en unas cuantas horas ya habíamos terminado el reportaje, después de todo no estuvo mal, me recordó a los festivales de verano en Japón, claro, que sin mucho colorido a unos 15 grados Centígrados.

April: Buen trabajo chicos, Mimi estuviste genial.

Mimi: Gracias April.

April: Y que me dices vamos a comer?

Mimi: Gracias pero no puedo, Bryan quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante.

April: Quizá quiera pedirte matrimonio o algo así no crees?

Mimi: No seas chistosa, cosas de trabajo.

April: Si si lo que tu digas, pero bueno suerte, nos vemos al rato.

Mimi: Ok, bye!

Después de despedirme de April, fui a la televisora para ver a Bryan.

Mimi: Puedo pasar?

Bryan: claro, claro, pasa Mimi.

Mimi: Bueno...y para querías verme?

Bryan: Mimi, los niveles de audiencia bajaron desde que entraste al programa y específicamente tu sección es la mas afectada, así que ...sino me traes algo bueno regresaras a la revista semanal.

Mimi: Lo siento, pero claro que te tendré algo bueno, solo dame tiempo por favor.

Bryan: Mimi en el mundo periodístico las notas salen a cada minuto, no puedo darte mucho tiempo, solo tendrás 2 semanas.

Mimi: Esta bien, te prometo tener algo espectacular.

Bryan: Confío en ti.

Mimi: Bye.

Aquella charla había sido devastadora para mi, ser periodista se había convertido en algo muy importante para mi, y si volvía al anonimato en aquella revista semanal me volvería loca. Así que terminando de dar mi nota en el noticiero, me marche a casa .

Mimi: Mmmmm veamos, necesito presentar algo grande, algo espectacular que a toda la gente le emocione... creo que le debería echar un vistazo a Internet, y así sirve que reviso mi correo. Jejeje.

Me levante del sofá y me dirigía a la cocina por algo de café y después de prepararlo subía a mi habitación.

Mimi: a ver, a ver que hay de nuevo...Un mensaje de Sora!

La verdad es que me emocioné, era con la única que aun mantenía contacto , así que me apresure a leer su mail.

_Mimi, como estas, espero que súper bien , tengo algo que contarte es sobre Matt...recuerdas lo del matrimonio, pues...nos casaremos dentro de un mes!._

_Y todo es gracias a ti, muchas gracias por tus consejos. Te mantendré al pendiente._

_Te quiere Sora_

Me quede petrificada, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, la verdad es que yo sentía algo especial por Matt, pero desde que el y Sora se habían hecho novios , perdí las esperanzas y me olvide de el...pero saber que se casarían era lago horrible, volví a tener ese viejo sentimiento.. Apague mi computadora y me hundí en mis pensamientos hasta quedarme dormida.

Bueno, hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo, esta un poco corto, pero bueno jajaja. Espero sus comentarios.

_Rogue Aikawa_


	2. La gran idea

**2.- La gran idea**

El despertador sonó como siempre temprano, y en lo primero que pensé fue en la boda de Sora, trate de tranquilizarme, hacía tiempo que lo había suprimido, quizás para no sufrir o para pensar que nunca lo sentí, deje a un lado mis pensamientos y fui a ducharme era sábado y tenía planeado adelantar mi trabajo y por la tarde rentar algunas películas y llamar a April.

Mimi: Hola April

April: Mimi , que mala eres, ayer ya no me esperaste

Mimi: Lo siento, pero con lo que me dijo Bryan..

April: Es verdad...y que fue lo que te dijo?

Mimi: Que sino le presento algo bueno, regresare a la maldita revista semanal.

April: Ohh Mimi , que pena pero estoy segura de que le presentaras algo grandioso.

Mimi: Mmmm pues si estoy trabajando en eso..pero me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa a ver unas películas?'

April: Ayyy no, no voy a poder, es que fíjate, te acuerdas de John el chico de la otra noche?

Mimi: Ohhh si, el del trasero lindo no?

April: jajaja, si ese, pues me invito a cenar.

Mimi: Que bien, ya vas avanzando amiga, jajaja

April: Pues ya almenos una de nosotras tiene una relación. Mimi deberías animarte ya tienes edad para eso sabes..?

Mimi: Jaja como siempre eres graciosa, sabes muy bien que ya no creo en esas cosas..además mi corazón le pertenece a...

April: No me digas que a ese perdedor amigo tuyo, Mimi ese tipo nunca se entero de lo que sentías y créeme como me lo describes creo que no te merecía.

Mimi: Quizás tengas razón, pero que crees ya que estamos hablando de el te tengo una gran noticia..

April: Que? Acaso un montón de aficionadas locas lo mataron?

Mimi: Creo que eso hubiera estado mejor ..pero no..el ...se casara con mi amiga

April: Que, estas segura?

Mimi: Muy segura, la misma Sora me lo dijo.

April: Ayyy amiga, tu vida sentimental debería ocupar la primera plana del New York Times ...pero bueno tu estas bien?

Mimi: Debo admitirlo me causo mucha impresión pero...que puedo hacer

April: Segura, por que si quieres puedo cancelar mi cita e ir a tu casa.

Mimi: Si estoy bien tú ve con John y diviértete.

April: Bueno pero te llamo después ehh?

Mimi: Ok, Bye!

April: Bye!

April, se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, era fuerte, segura, sin complejos, en fin una típica norteamericana, y desde que comencé a trabajar para la televisora ella me apoyó mucho y era una gran persona. Después de colgar, cogí mi computadora necesitaba trabajar en la noticia que le presentaría a Bryan y así poder salvar mi trabajo.

Mimi: A ver veamos, necesito algo que cause mucha impresión, que sea cultural pero a la vez divertido y que a la gente promedio le interese...Ayyy que difícil, esto tardara un rato,... un momento...si Matt se casará debió ponerlo en su web.

Si, Matt se había convertido en una gran estrella del J- Rock , y una noticia como esa no debía faltar en la web personal del máximo exponente de ese genero en Japón.

Mimi: Mmmmm, pues no, quizás aun no quiere que sus fans se enteren, ese Mattt siempre ha sido algo misterioso jejeje. Pero bueno ya que estoy aquí le echaré un vistazo a su pagina..veamos el tour...QUE!...pero si el va a ...el..vendrá.

Claro, que si todos los días pegada a mi computadora no me habían vuelto ciega, estaba leyendo correctamente:

**ESTADOS UNIDOS 13 Y 14 DE OCTUBRE EN MADISON SQUARE GARDEN**

Mimi: Oh por Dios, va a venir..el vendrá a New York, pero claro no debo preocuparme ya que no tengo por que verlo, a menos que...Siiiiiiiii, esa será mi noticia, presentare a Matt en exclusiva para todos los Estados unidos, aun que... eso signifique que vuelva a verlo, pero bueno las notas periodísticas son primero.

Después de mucho tiempo, había tenido una buena idea...esta bien, no tan buena ya que verle de nuevo reviviría sentimientos en mi, pero al fin y al cabo mi trabajo estaba primero, y presentar en exclusiva a un artista nipón tan famoso estaría genial. Decidí apagar mi computadora y relajarme un poco, salí a caminar y por la tarde rente algunas películas: Casa Blanca, La boda de mi mejor Amigo y Uzumaki, películas románticas y una para recordar mi país, estaban bien para una noche.

Mimi: Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir , espera un momento...hoy es 8 de Septiembre, eso significa que falta una semana para que venga, así que ..debo apresurarme y arreglar todo, le hablare por teléfono, solo espero que se encuentre en casa.

Si quería que Matt estuviera en exclusiva en el noticiero, debía apresurarme a arreglar todo con su manager o con el mismo, así que una llamada a su casa estaría muy bien.

Mimi: Si? puede comunicarme con Yamato Ishida?

Empleada: Quien le busca?

Mimi: Soy Mimi Tachikawa una vieja amiga.

Empleada: Espere un momento por favor.

Mimi: Ok gracias.

Matt: Si diga

Mimi: Hola Matt, como estas?

Matt: quien llama?

Mimi: No te lo dijo tu empleada, soy Mimi...te acuerdas de mi no?

Matt: Pero que tonterías, claro que me acuerdo de ti, pero como has estado, cuéntame.

Mimi: Pues yo muy bien y tu?

Matt: Pues igual, aun que un poco cansado por las giras y todo eso.

Mimi: Si lo imagino.

Matt: Pero a que se debe el honor de tu llamada?

Mimi: Bueno, veras, soy periodista y doy la sección cultural en un noticiero muy importante de Estados Unidos, y me preguntaba si podrías darme la exclusiva cuando estés por acá.

Matt: Pero claro que si Mimi, no tenia planeado presentarme en un programa, pero si tu quieres eso lo haré.

Mimi: Enserio?

Matt: claro Mimi, estaré en estados unidos 2 días antes para checar el lugar, el sonido y para darme una vuelta por los mejores lugares de New York, si quieres puedo reunirme contigo para planearlo todo.

Mimi: Claro, te dejo mi teléfono y así me puedes llamar., a ver es el : 5856367

Matt: Ok, entonces en cuanto este por allá yo te llamo.

Mimi: estupendo, gracias y Matt...

Matt: Si '?

Mimi: No nada, olvídalo, entonces quedamos en eso, te cuidas Bye!

Matt: Tu también, Sayonara!

Colgué el teléfono emocionadísima, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su voz, claro, bajaba sus canciones pero no era lo mismo escucharle en "vivo"

y ..pues claro había aceptado darme la exclusiva de su visita a New York.

Mimi: Espero que esto salga bien, pero...Por que no lo felicite por su compromiso, debí hacerlo, pero bueno ya , mejor me voy a dormir.

Bueno, que les pareció, espero que sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**SAnGo-chan25**

**Setza-chan**

**Coppelia in Black**

**Absolutgirl**

**AMY ISHIKAWA**

**assilem mimato**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. u

Rogue Aikawa


	3. Reflexionando

_**Hola de nuevo amigos, pues ya subí este tercer episodio a ver que les parece, espero que les este gustando,**_

_**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( desgraciadamente jejeje)**_

_**Ahora si empezamos!**_

**3.- Reflexionando.**

El fin de semana, había transcurrido muy aburrido, lo de siempre, ver películas, escribir mi nota para mi segmento del lunes, leer y por supuesto... que no deje de pensar si haber llamado a Matt y pedirle la exclusiva había estado bien...claro que había olvidado lo que sentí por el en los viejos tiempos, pero...volverle a ver era demasiado, incluso para una periodista calculadora y chantajista ( Digo...debía serlo, así era como se llegaba a la cima, al menos en Estados Unidos), a si que una vez mas decidí hablarle a mi confidente y a miga April.

April: Si diga...

Mimi: Hola April, soy yo Mimi

April: Mimi, que tal! Como te va, Que haces?

Mimi: Mmmm pues bien, aquí pasándola, pero dime..como te fue con John?

April: Es un pobre imbecil..sabes, es de esos tipos que aun viven con su mama y prefieren tomar leche tibia para dormir..tu me entiendes

Mimi: Jajajaja, si entiendo... pero volverás a llamarlo?

April: Claro que volveré a llamarlo, pero en la otra vida.

Mimi: Tu si que eres mala, jajaja

April: Si verdad jajaja, pero dime..Como vas con la noticia que le tienes que entregar a Bryan?

Mimi: Pues de eso quería hablar contigo..es que ya la conseguí

April: Enserio, que bien y de que se trata?

Mimi: Pues...Matt me dará la exclusiva, cuando venga a Estados Unidos

April: **Queeee, pero amiga, como es posible? Como pudiste hacerlo?'**

Mimi: Pues, New York, esta dentro de su gira y que mejor noticia que presentar, al mejor exponente de la música japonesa en el mundo, y tan solo basto una llamada, para convencerlo 

April: Que bien..pero no me refería a eso, yo hablaba de...lo que tu sientes por el

Mimi: Ahhh eso ,pues créeme, cuando escuche su voz, mi corazón latía fuertemente, y me sentía grandiosa, aun que claro..lo aparente muy bien,...pero soy una periodista...una periodista con los días contados, y si no entrego esa nota Bryan me echará a patadas de la televisora. Además ya lo tengo todo bajo control, créeme se controlar mis hormonas.

April: Pues espero que estés hablando enserio, por que sino lo haces tu amiguita Sora se pondrá muy triste.

Mimi: Si lo se, Sora es mi amiga y no puedo hacerle eso...pero no creo que pase nada, para Matt soy solo una amiga de la infancia o quizás ni me considera su amiga, el nunca mostró interés en mi, pero ahí tienes a la infantil y boba de Mimi amándolo como una estúpida...menos mal que me vine a vivir a los Estados Unidos.

April: Ayyyy amiga, no te subestimes, pero creo que si es así estará todo bien...y dime...a que hora vendrás a la televisora?

Mimi: En la noche, hoy no tengo que hacer nada en la televisora hasta que de mi sección

April: Bueno, pues te cuidas ehhh, te marco luego, tengo que ir a entregar unos guiones

Mimi: Ok, Bye.

April: Bye

Colgué el teléfono y durante toda la tarde estuve pensando, en lo de Matt, sabía que no podía pasar nada...digo, yo lo quise..lo quiero.., pero el...el nunca se fijó en mí, seguramente pensaba al igual que todos, que yo solo era una chiquilla frívola, presumida, consentida y caprichosa..y bueno..quizá en algún tiempo lo fui..pero ahora eh cambiado..o bueno eso creo...pero Matt, ya tiene a Sora, el la ama y hasta se van a casar...si se iba a casar con Sora..y lo peor de todo es que yo..yo..había influido en eso.. había hablado con Sora unos meses atrás...

_**Flash Back **_

_Sora: La verdad, ya no se que hacer, llevamos varios años de noviazgo, y el aun no me propone matrimonio._

_Mimi: Que? ( Había sentido algo extraño...dentro de mi...coraje?..miedo?)_

_Ejem...pues este..ya sabes como son los hombres,le tienen miedo al compromiso, y supongo que Matt no es la excepción._

_Sora: Si creo que tienes razón pero es que..yo lo amo tanto que me encantaría estar a su lado toda mi vida._

_Mimi: Bueno..este..pues, entonces deberás hacer algo para remediar la situación_

_Sora: Explícate amiga_

_Mimi: Si..mira, se que Matt, es un poco...orgulloso y no le gusta exteriorizar sus sentimientos y quizás el pedirte matrimonio no sea fácil para el así que por que no lo ayudas?_

_Sora: Ayudarlo?'..pero... Como?_

_Mimi: Pues es muy sencillo, llévalo a ver películas en donde haya bodas, insinúale sutilmente que seria hermoso si se casaran y cuando vayan por el centro comercial mostrale los vestidos y todas esas cosas ( realmente no sabia lo que decía, fue..por inercia, no lo se, pero fue estúpido)_

_Sora: Muy buena idea Mimi, eso haré..pero estas segura de que funcionara?_

_Mimi: Claro mujer, cuando escribía en la revista hice un articulo sobre bodas y me puse a estudiar un poco la psicología masculina, jajaja_

_Sora: Gracias amiga, te quiero mucho!_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Fui una tonta, pero.,que mas podía decirle: No Sora no te cases.. Por que, haaaa pues por que yo amo a Matt, no, esa hubiera sido una mala idea. Además no podía dar una explicación, digo, no sabía como me había enamorado de el, quizás fueron sus ojos , ese color azul tan especial que simulaba al cielo, o su carácter frió y rebelde que vuelve loca a cualquier chica, o su afición a la música, muchas veces quise acercármele y escucharle tocar su armónica, quise preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no pude ...nunca pude, yo era una niña vanidosa y grosera..pero ..con el nunca pude serlo, y pues el ..el nunca se fijo en mí.

En ocasiones envidiaba a Sora, lo tenía todo, el novio mas lindo y talentoso, la familia perfecta, era una diosa de la moda, y yo..yo solo era, la tonta periodista fracasada, que vivía sola y que no tenia a un ser especial..pero después de todo era mi amiga y tenía que apoyarla en todo.

Pedí un poco de comida japonesa, sabía bien pero no se comparaba con la comida de mamá, vi televisión y repase las noticias que daría en el noticiero: la boda de Avril Lavigne ( _N.A: jejeje, la puse por que Avril se caso hace apenas unas semanas, y pues como soy su fan se me ocurrió jajaja), _los últimos estrenos de la temporada y noticias sobre obras teatrales y festivales culturales. Y horas después salí de casa hacia la televisora.

**Pues bien aquí esta el capitulo tercero, espero les guste y muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado ****Reviews **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo! ( espero subirlo pronto).**


	4. Encantado de volver a verte

**4.-Encantado de volver a verte**

Las semanas pasaron sin mucha gracia, todo normal y cotidiano, y el día en que volvería a ver a Matt ...yo estaba en casa esperando a que me llamara ...y claro arreglándome...

Mimi: Ayyy! Que me pondré?...esta falda esta horrible como pude comprarla...y esta blusa por Dios! es del otoño pasado ya paso de moda ( N.A: Como vemos sigue siendo tan perfeccionista en cuanto a su ropa se refiere jajaja) que demonios...al fin y al cabo ni se va a fijar en mi ropa..no le interesa...bueno como sea me pondré este outfit ( consistia en una falda de mezclilla unos cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla azul deslavada, una blusa negra sencilla y unas botas negras con peluche debajo de la rodilla y de accesorios un collar de oro delgado con un dije de corazón y una sencilla pulsera también de oro)...mmmm..pues no me veo tan mal jijiji...aun que claro el ni lo notara.

**RING...RING...RING** (N.A: Se supone que suena el teléfono..no tengo imaginación jajaja)

Mimi: Si diga?

Matt: Hola Mimi soy Matt

Mimi: Ahhhh Mattt …este…hola

Matt: Llegue ayer en la noche..perdon por no llamarte pero llegue cansado

Mimi: Ahhh claro..no ay problema..no te preocupes

Matt: Estoy en el Four Seasons habitación 113 te espero dentro de 1 hora.. Ahhh por cierto solo dices que vas a ver a _blue sea_ te parece?

Mimi: Si perfecto en una hora te veo

Matt: Ok..Sayonara!

Mimi: Sayonara!

Colgué el teléfono muy nerviosa, estaba a una hora de volver a encontrarme con el...debía ser fuerte y mostrarme segura de mi misma, pero bueno de nada servía planear si a la mera hora mis sentimientos no le harían caso a mi cabeza. Salí de mi casa indecisa ya no quería verlo ..pero eran negocios, negocios que definirían mi vida laboral a si que no podía arrepentirme..en fin ...

Mimi: Hola, vengo a ver a _blue sea_

Recepcioncita: Ok señorita, habitación 113..que tenga un buen día.

Mimi: Gracias

Subí al ascensor , hasta que llegue a la habitación 113, toque la puerta deseando que no estuviera pero, claro eso era imposible.

Matt: Mimi?

Mimi: Hola Matt cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Matt estaba genial, se veía mucho mas guapo que antes, sus ojos seguían teniendo esa tranquilidad como el mar, se había puesto mas fuerte, su cabello seguía siendo rubio por cierto traía el mismo corte de siempre, traía pantalones de mezclilla azules y rotos y una playera sin mangas Vun Dutch color negra...se veía perfecto...

Matt: Pero Mimi estas mas bonita que antes .pero anda pasa

Mimi: Gracias Matt

Sonreí por dentro mas que por fuera, me había dicho que era bonita era algo gratificante saber que me veía linda. Entré a la habitación , tratando de tranquilizarme, digo no era una hormona caminando, pero los sentimientos eran los sentimientos..

Matt: Y dime ...que has hecho en todo este tiempo?

Mimi: Mmmm pues te diré, entre a una buena Universidad y decidí estudiar periodismo, primero entre a la revista semanal de la televisora pero desde hace unos meses que estoy en el noticiario.

Matt: Pues me alegro mucho O y tu estas bien ..digo..tu vida personal esta bien?

Mimi: Que?...este..bueno si, esta bien gracias...pero cuéntame como te va a ti, espera un momento yo adivinare: eres un grandioso músico japonés reconocido en todo el mundo, tienes millones de admiradoras locas, una linda novia y tu vida es perfecta jajajaja

Matt: Pues si algo hay de cierto ene ello jajaja...no te creas en ocasiones es difícil ser yo jajajaja

Mimi: Que gracioso Matt jajaja...Oye Matt y como van las cosas con Sora?...es que me entere que se van a.. casar

Matt: ( suspiro ) si dentro un mes seremos marido y mujer...pero no hablemos de eso...que te parece si me llevas a conocer la ciudad?

Mimi: Que?... este...si claro..pero te advierto que no soy una buena guía de turistas jajajaja

Salimos del hotel y caminamos hasta Central Park

Mimi: Que te parece?..hermoso no?

Matt: Si es grandioso

Mimi: Es un lugar agradable, hay muchas cosas para hacer , correr, andar en bicicleta, subir a una carroza, ver obras de teatro, festivales, etcétera...

Matt: Pues si que es enorme, ya tenia muchas ganas de venir a New York.

Mimi: Que te parece si vamos a caminar un rato y después a tomar algo?

Matt: Si genial.

Caminamos por un rato, nos subimos a los juegos infantiles, aun que yo no quería, pero como decirle que no a Matt

Matt: Vamos Mimi sube es divertido

Mimi: Ya no soy una niña Matt, no me subiré a ese tonto columpio además traigo falda

Matt: Vamos Mimi, sube es divertido y quien te va a ver no hay nadie, tenemos los juegos para nosotros solos...anda sube

Mimi: Esta bien, pero si me caigo tu serás el responsable.

Termine por subirme al columpio y no solo a ese juego sino también al sube y baja (see-saw) y a una rueda muy divertida ( N.A : lo siento no recuerdo el nombre..no tuve niñez jajaja)

Mimi: Lo admito fue divertido

Matt: Lo ves y tu que no querías subirte

Mimi: Perdon..pero después de vivir en un país en donde se crece rápido es complicado revivir la infancia...

Matt: Hace mucho que estas sola en New York?

Mimi: Si...mis padres decidieron volver a Japón, pero yo ya no quise ir con ellos..digo, mi vida estaba aquí, mis estudios, mi casa todo.

Matt: Y supongo que también tu novio?

Mimi: No como crees, entre tanto estudio no tuve tiempo para eso

Matt: Y Michael?

Mimi: Michael, fue mi novio por un tiempo..pero no funciono, después de el nunca tuve tiempo para otro novio...además yo siempre eh querido a otra persona y no quiero engañarme teniendo otro novio...

Matt: Eso me parece bien, pero y esa otra persona te quiere?

Mimi: No lo se...pero lo mas seguro es que no

Matt: Y como lo sabes..se lo has preguntado?

Mimi: Digamos que no me gusta humillarme eso es todo ...pero ya no hablemos de mis tonterías mejor vamonos te llevare al mejor centro nocturno de la ciudad ok?

Matt: Esta bien.

Nos fuimos de Central Park, yo seguía mostrándole cosas interesantes en el transcurso del camino, bromeábamos y nos reíamos hasta que llegamos al centro nocturno...

Mimi: Ya veras que este lugar te fascinará, en la universidad solía venir con mis amigos y nos la pasábamos muy bien.

Matt: Y hablando de amigos te olvidaste de nosotros

Mimi: Mmmm...no me olvide solo que...yo tenia otra vida, ya no era la niñita que lloraba por regresar a casa, crecí y aquí fue muy duro,... además no creo q les halla hecho falta, todos tenían cosas que hacer y vidas prácticamente resueltas

Matt: No te creas Mimi...a algunos nos hacia falta el lado positivo de la vida...las niñerías como les llamas tu...a muchos nos hacían...

Matt me había dicho una indirecta, la verdad es q no lo se por q justo cuando iba a seguir hablando fue interrumpido por su celular

Matt: Sora?.. hola …si ya llegue..si llegue bien…si eh dormido bien no te preocupes .. que en donde estoy? pues.. en el hotel tengo mucho sueño estaba a punto de dormirme ..si yo te llamo mañana ..si yo igual.

Mimi: Por que no le dijiste en donde estabas?

Matt: Pues veras..Sora es..algo especial, se molesta si salgo a fiestas o casas por el estilo durante las giras, y pues no me gusta decirle lo que hago y lo que no..digo, es mi novia..pero no es mi dueña..

Mimi: Pues lo será en unas semanas

Matt: Mejor entremos si?

Mimi: Esta bien.

Matt se veía un poco ...cansado de...Sora, no era demasiado, no quise pensar tonterías y entramos al lugar, fue divertido tomamos unas cuantas copas, bailamos..mejor dicho baile a el no el gustaba , platicamos y salimos.

Matt: quieres que te lleve?

Mimi: No gracias , debes descansar para el concierto y para darme la exclusiva Ahhhh mañana tenemos que ver esas cosas, que te parece si vengo por ti para ir viendo los preparativos

Matt: Si esta bien, que te parece a la una?

Mimi: Si,..pero bueno espero que te halla gustado este pequeño tour por la ciudad, jajaja

Matt: Si me encanto..los lugares me parecieron increíbles...y como no si tu me llevaste a ellos...Mimi?..quería decirte que ...

Mimi: Si?

Matt: Que me la pase bien contigo esta noche...si eso era lo que iba a decirte... te espero mañana...y... encantado de volver a verte...

Mimi: ...Este...si...deacuerdo bye.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo sentía que el mundo era perfecto, hasta que llego mi taxi y me marche del lado de el..de el único chico que me había gustado en al vida..pero bueno, este dia me había gustado mucho...pero me preguntaba que era lo que realmente quería decirme...digo, ya que se había comportado diferente al Matt que yo concia...este era divertido, gracioso, abierto, espontáneo..en fin ..me dirigí a casa y no podía esperar a que amaneciera...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Que les pareció, a mi no me convenció mucho, pero ya verán que en el próximo episodio si habrá acción jajaja ..que era lo que realmente le quería decir a Mimi, Se sentirá a gusto con Sora?..pues no se pierdan la continuación jajajaja**

**1000000 de gracias por sus comentarios !**


	5. La cancion

5.- La canción

Mimi:...6 de la mañana, maldito despertador por que tengo que despertar tan temprano??, en fin, necesito alistarme para ver a Matt...Matt...( sonriendo), es tan...lindo...pero que tonterías, no puedo pensar en esas cosas, y menos ahora que Sora mi mejor amiga de toda la vida se casara con el..demonios!!!!

Me levante y fui directo a la cocina, a tomar un poco de café muy cargado necesitaba estar bien despierta para que todo me saliera bien me metí a la ducha, me arregle...si otro día de pelearme con la moda, digo tenia que verme bien y no solo para Matt sino también para mi misma...que digo, claro que es para que Matt me vea linda, pero bueno, elegí unos jeans azules deslavados, una blusa blanca, un cinturón de piel café y unas botas negras. Y como Hacia frío una gabardina color café .

Salí de casa como a las 7.30 rumbo a la televisora, tenía que prepara mis notas de la noche y dejar unas entrevistas a los chicos de redacción.

_Televisora..._

April: Miren a quien tenemos aquí a la señorita olvida amigas...

Mimi: Oh por dios April cállate, yo no te olvide es solo que te estaba guardando los chismes calientitos...jajaja

April: Que mala, pero cuéntame que paso con el bomboncito de Matt??, seguro que esta mas lindo de lo que me contaste??, que te dijo?? A donde fueron??, cuéntamelo todo

Mimi: Pues no fue nada del otro mundo, lo lleve a conocer la ciudad, fuimos a caminar, a comer y a bailar, y eso fue todo...

April: Eso fue todo??????, no te creo dime la verdad

Mimi: Enserio April, que querías que me lo llevara a la cama??

April: Mmmm pues...

Mimi: No traicionare a mi amiga, además Matt la ama, no quiero ser la bruja mala del cuento.

April: Pues si, pero , no me digas que no harás nada en este tiempo, créeme el corazón gana por sobre todas las cosas...oye esa frase me gusta la anotare para la chica de los horóscopos. Y Mimi mantenme informada de lo que pase ehhh???

Mimi: Jajajaja, si claro nos vemos

Me puse a trabar, deje todo listo parea la noche y salí corriendo como a eso de las 12.30, llegue al hotel y me dirigí a la recepción...

Mimi: hola vengo a...

Recepcionista: Hola señorita Tachikawa, el señor Ishida se encuentra en el bar , la esta esperando

Mimi: Ahh Ok, gracias.

Camine rumbo al bar del hotel, era muy lindo, y como era temprano no había gente tan solo estaba Matt sentado en la barra

Mimi: Matt hola

Matt: Mimi, que bien te ves hoy

Mimi: ( sonrojándose levemente) Gracias Matt, tu también te ves bien pero bueno...que te parece si vamos al MADISON SQUARE GARDEN para ver lo del concierto.

Matt: Por supuesto, pero antes quiero enseñarte algo ( tomando a Mimi de la mano).

Mimi: Matt...(m ruborizándose de nuevo)

Matt: ( sentándose en el banquillo de un piano) quiero que escuches esta canción

Mimi: Encantada la escuchare

_Watarasebashi de miru yuuhi o  
Anata wa totemo sukidatta wa  
Kirei na toko de sodatteta ne  
Koko ni sumitai to itta  
Densha ni yurare kono machi made  
Anata wa ai ni kite kureta wa  
Watashi wa ima mo ano koro o  
Wasurerarezu ikitemasu_

Imademo yakumo jinja e omairi suru to  
Anata no koto o inoru wa  
Negaigoto hitotsu kanau nara  
Anokoro ni modoritai

Tokoya no kado ni potsun to aru  
Kooshuudenwa oboetemasu ka  
Kinoo omowazu kaketakute  
Nandomo juwaki totta no

Konoaida watarasegawa no kawara ni orite  
Zutto nagare miteta wa  
Kitakaze ga totemo tsumetakute  
Kaze o hiichaimashita

Dare no sei demo nai anata ga kono machi de  
Kurasenai koto wakatteta no  
Nandomo nayandawa  
Dakedo watashi koko o  
Hanarete kurasu nante koto dekinai

Anata ga sukida to itta kono machinami ga  
Kyoo mo kurete yukimasu  
Hiroi sora to tookuno yamayama  
Futari de aruita machi  
Yuuhi ga kirei na machi

Mimi: Matt es hermosa, es tan profunda, es lo mejor que eh escuchado

Matt: Enserio te gusto??

Mimi: Por supuesto, me llego al corazón, es triste pero romántica y linda a la vez, como la compusiste?

Matt: Recuerdos del pasado, una chica que me dejo, se fue sin decirme nada y por mucho no supe de ella ,una tarde recordé todo lo que ella y yo vivimos sin darnos cuenta y la escribí

Mimi: Pues si que esa chica debió ser tonta ( Mimi estaba dolida, al escuchar las palabras de Matt, seguramente que esa chica significo algo para el)...pero bueno te felicito seguro será un éxito, ahora tenemos que irnos.

Matt: Mimi...

Mimi: Si??

Matt: Yo..este me alegra que te halla gustado, vamonos.

Matt y yo salimos del hotel y durante el camino nadie dijo nada, yo estaba triste y dolida, no se por que la historia de esa chica me había lastimado mas que la noticia de su boda con Sora. Llegamos al MADISON SQUARE GARDEN, revisamos el escenario y el backstage donde lo entrevistaría en vivo para toda América y algunas cosas mas como la iluminación, el tamaño del lugar y cosas simplemente técnicas. Ni el ni yo hablábamos solo decíamos lo necesario , era incomodo aun que yo lo disimulaba muy bien concentrándome en el trabajo que duró por unas cuantas horas, al salir del lugar Matt se encontraba serio..

Mimi: Bueno eso fue todo, solo tengo que arreglar unas cosas con mi productor y todo estará listo para el gran día que te parece???

Matt: Bien, si claro..me parece bien

Mimi: Ok, pues creo que es todo , nos vemos dentro de un día para ya confirmar todo deacuerdo??

Matt: Qué?

Mimi: Que nos vemos dentro de un...

Matt: No estoy hablando de eso, por favor Mimi desde que salimos del hotel no me hablas excepto para lo necesario que pasa?

Mimi: Nada no pasa nada, solo que me gusta concentrarme en el trabajo eso es todo, y ya debo de irme, adiós...

Matt: ( tomándola del brazo), tu no vas a ningún lado por que debo decirte algo...

Mimi: Matt suéltame..por favor

Matt: No Mimi, ya no puedo mas, ya no quiero engañarme, yo te amo, te amo desde siempre, lo entiendes??

Mimi: ( apunto de llorar), Pero...Matt, estas bromeando cierto?

Matt: No, nunca en mi vida eh hablado mas enserio que ahora, me entiendes?

Mimi: Matt..yo..yo

Matt: lo se tu no me amas, es mas ni siquiera te gusto verdad?, que estúpido soy ( esbozando una sonrisa de nervios)

Mimi: Yo te amo, desde que estábamos en el Digimundo , siempre lo haré es solo que...

_Matt, me callo con un dulce pero apasionado beso que duro unos segundos_

Mimi: Esto no puede ser, lo siento Matt

Me safe de sus brazos por suerte un taxi pasaba y lo aborde, tenia miedo, estaba llorando, había sido correspondida, pero me aterro tanto el futuro que escapé del hombre de mis sueños, pero no por mucho, ya que tenia que volver a verlo...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
**Bueno chicos, aquí esta el 5to capitulo, creo que será el penúltimo, esta un poco triste no??; la canción que canta Matt, es de una chica japonesa llamada Chisato Moritaka, y se llama watarasebashi se que la canta una mujer pero la letra es muy linda , si tienen oportunidad de oírla háganlo, pero en la versión de Aya Matsuura, me encanta su versión la canta muy emotiva, voy a llorar jejeje, pero bueno , eso es todo y perdón por la tardanza, gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews.**


	6. Visita sorpresa

**6.- Visita sorpresa**

Llegué a casa con la mente en blanco... en realidad... no, pero quería pensar que no había sucedido nada, que sus labios no tocaron los míos, que mi alma no se unió con la de el en ese instante, que mi corazón volvió a latir junto con el..quería borrar de mi mente que el chico a quien amaba locamente me correspondía, por que estaba mal, simplemente era una traición para...Sora.

Mimi: No, esto no puede ser, enserio Dios..por que siempre tiene que pasarme lo peor a mi ,por que??

En ese instante alguien tocaba la puerta , pensé en no abrir pero esta persona tenia demasiada urgencia...

Mimi: MALDICIÓN..YA VOY!!!!!!!!!..ES QUE NO TIENEN OTRA COSA MEJOR QUE HACER!!??

Al abrir , me lleve una sorpresa, no sabía si buena o mala...

Mimi: Que haces aquí??

¿?: Que recibimiento amiga, pero da igual, como estas??? ( eufóricamente)

Mimi: Bien..bien Sora y tu?

Sora: Muy bien :D, pero es que no me invitas a pasar??

Mimi: Este..si claro entra...y a que se debe tu visita...y como supiste en donde vivía?

Sora: Ayy pues , mi futuro esposo y mi mejor amiga están en la misma ciudad así que vine para sorprenderlos, y ya no lo recuerdas??, tu me pasaste la dirección recién te mudaste aquí no es genial??

Mimi: Ahhh si claro, genial...( Mimi aun no salía de su asombro) (N.A: pobre Mimi )

Sora: Que te sucede Mimi, parece como si estuvieras en otro mundo

Mimi: Olvídalo no es nada, cosas del trabajo, ..pero por que no me avisaste que venias ..hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto

Sora: Pues como te dije, quería sorprenderlos a ti y a Matt, además pues necesito hacer compras y N.Y es el mejor para eso no crees?

Mimi: Si... es cierto...soy una tonta quieres algo de beber??

Sora: No amiga gracias, pero es hora de que me vaya al hotel a ver a Matt estoy segura que le alegrara verme

Mimi: Te acompaño? ( su tono era mas de suplica que de pregunta)

Sora: como dices?

Mimi: Este...pues...para que no te pierdas, si claro para eso

Sora: Se como llegar , mi chofer se sabe todas las rutas del mundo jajajaja (N.A: Perdedora ¬ -¬)

Mimi: Esta bien, adios

Sora: Ahhh que te parece si vas por mi al hotel mañana para ir de compras estoy en el Four Seasons

Mimi: Yo...este..no se..por que mejor no nos vemos en la plaza comercial del centro como a las 6 de la tarde??

Sora: Esta bien como quieras, nos vemos mañana , bye

Mimi: Bye

Sora salió de la casa mientras yo seguía sin entender lo que pasaba...

Mimi: Esto esta peor no se que hacer , tendré que seguir..por mi trabajo no puedo echarlo a perder por mis tonterías...iré a la televisora tengo que ver a April...

Sali de casa, seguía confundida, pero tenia que ser fuerte...llegue ala televisora e inmediatamente fui a ver a April a la cual abrase con fuerza inmediatamente...

April: Mimi que sucede?? ( bastante preocupada)

Mimi: Matt... ( casi en un susurro y con unas lagrimas en los ojos)

April: Ven vamos a sentarnos

Mimi: April, no se como empezar

April: Que te parece por el principio, pero cálmate ok?

Mimi: Me besó amiga...el lo hizo

April: Matt?, estas bromeando verdad..digo por que según tu , el nunca te hizo caso

Mimi: Pues estaba equivocada, el me beso y además me dijo que me amaba...

April: Diablos Mimi, entonces por que esas lagrimas, que no deberías estar feliz?

Mimi: Lo se, es solo que no puedo, siempre quise que el me amara , pero ahora ...

April: Ahora que?, acaso ya no lo amas ?

Mimi: No es eso, yo lo sigo amando igual o mas que antes, pero el ya tiene a alguien además se va a casar

April: Es por Sora verdad?

Mimi: Si, yo no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo quitarle a su prometido, están a unas semanas de casarse y no quiero ser la causante de algo horrible

April: No seas tan dura contigo Mimi, si tu lo amas y el a ti, será mucho peor para tu amiga, estar con alguien que no la ama, a hora que si el esta jugando contigo le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que llegara hasta Japón

Mimi: Por favor April esto es serio

April: Si, ejem lo siento

Mimi: Pero se que no esta jugando conmigo, pude ver en sus ojos sinceridad y amor, sentí cuando el me besó que no mentía

April: entonces...que piensas hacer?

Mimi: No lo se, solo falta un día para que todo esto termine, el regresara con Sora a Japón se casaran ,y yo estaré en el noticiero por mucho tiempo.

April: entiendo, pero que pasara cuando lo veas en el concierto, cuando lo entrevistes, dime

Mimi: Eso es solo trabajo, eh realizado miles de entrevistas y eh salido al programa triste o enferma y se controlarlo

April: Pero nunca has entrevistado al hombre que amas,

Mimi: Tienes razón, pero de igual manera sabré controlarlo

April: Ayyy amiga , ( abrazándola) sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, si quieres puedo acompañarte el día del concierto

Mimi: Esa es una gran idea, gracias April :D

April: Sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto

Mimi: Bueno ya me tengo que ir, gracias por todo

April: Te vas con mucho cuidado

Mimi: Si ok, Bye

April: Bye

Salí de la televisora mas calmada, después de todo no podía cambiar lo que paso pero tampoco podía seguir con eso, así que solo tenia la idea de mi entrevista , terminarla y que todo terminara pero...

Mimi: Ayy no, mañana tendré que ver a Sora, que voy a hacer, las cosas no pueden ir peor...será mejor que cancele...( tomando el teléfono) un momento si canceló sospechara algo, digo, no precisamente lo que paso pero..bueno será mejor que la enfrente...si eso será lo mejor...

* * *

Bueno , aquí les pongo este capitulo , se que dije que es anterior sería el penúltimo pero sentí que necesitaba un poco mas de emoción y por eso quise alargar el fic 1 o 2 capítulos mas , espero y les haya gustado la introducción de Sora a la historia y bueno pues les pongo la traducción de la canción del capitulo 5 ...

**Watarasebashi ( El puente de Watarase)**

**Mirándote observar el amanecer sobre el puente de Watarase**

**Me he enamorado de ti...**

**Acaso no he crecido en un lugar hermoso?**

**Tu dijiste que querías vivir aquí**

**Veniste por ese camino a este pueblo**

**Tomabas el tren solo para verme**

**Incluso ahora yo vivo sin olvidar esos días**

**Incluso ahora, cuando voy al templo Yagumo rezo por ti**

**Si un deseo pudiera volverse realidad**

**Desearía que regresaran esos días**

**En la esquina donde la peluquería, recuerdas ese teléfono publico?**

**Yo quería llamarte olvidando lo que ocurrió antes**

**Levante el auricular varias veces**

**Recientemente fui abajo**

**A las orillas del río Watarase**

**Mire el caudal del río por un largo rato**

**El viento norte era muy frío**

**Por lo que termine con un resfriado**

**No fue por el error de alguien**

**Yo sabia que tu no podías vivir en este pueblo**

**Pensaba sobre que tenia de malo este sitio**

**Dejar de vivir aquí me es imposible**

**La calle que dijiste que te gustaba se oscurece en el atardecer de hoy**

**El cielo y las montañas lejanas**

**Este es el pueblo donde caminábamos juntos,**

**el pueblo con un atardecer hermoso.**

Original de: Chisato Moritaka 1993

Ok ahora si me despido, seguramente actualizare antes de Navidad :D, sayonara!!!!!!


	7. Declaraciones dolorosas

**7.-Declaraciones dolorosas**

Me desperté a duras penas, realmente no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, mis pensamientos estaban en todo lo que había pasado, el beso, la declaración, la llegada de Sora, realmente me sentía agobiada.

Mimi: Que horror, por que quede de ir con ella al centro comercial?, hubiera sido mejor decirle que no, pero bueno de todas maneras tengo que hablar con ella

Entre a la ducha, al salir me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera de tirantes negra, una sudadera roja, unos zapatos deportivos rojos, y até mi cabello en una coleta alta la verdad no tenía mucho animo , después baje a la cocina ,prepare un gran desayuno, hot-cakes con maple, jugo de naranja, una malteada dietética y fruta fresa, tenía mucho que no probaba la comida en las mañanas ,salí como a las 12 rumbo a la televisora, tenía que dejar el adelanto de mi trabajo a Bryan y afinar unos detalles con el

Mimi: Hola Bryan como estas??

Bryan: Bien, y espero que tu igual

Mimi: mmm...pues si estoy bien, bueno te traigo el adelanto, y quería ver contigo unas cosas

Bryan: Mmmm ( revisando el trabajo de Mimi) pues veo que vas muy bien prácticamente esta terminado y me gusta mucho

Mimi: Gracias, me alegra mucho

Bryan: Y que es lo que quieres que veamos?

Mimi: Pues mira, en primera no quiero a Tiffany , la maquillista, la ultima vez llego muy tarde y además me dejo como payaso, segunda quiero mucha agua y fruta fresca , tercera quiero que pongan una luz naranja detrás de mi...ya sabes para que mi piel se vea mejor y cuarta y última quiero un buen vestuario es una gran noche..( N.A: muy exigente jajaja XD)

Bryan: Esta bien Mimi lo que tu quieras pero espero y todo salga bien..ahhh y por cierto Matt Ishida no pidió condiciones??

Mimi: Disculpa??

Bryan: Si ya sabes, los cantantes suelen ser muy excéntricos, aparte de su paga quieren camerinos especiales o cosas de esas..ahora que lo veo te estas portando como una de ellos

Mimi: JA JA que gracioso, y pues no olvide preguntarle..pero dale lo mismo que a mi.

Bryan: Estas segura??

Mimi: Si, no creo que le importe además me debe una...

Bryan: Esta bien Mimi, espero que todo salga bien si no ya lo sabes...

Mimi: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien...(eso espero), Adiós.

Bryan: Suyunara!!! ( N.A: Pobre no pronuncia bien jejeje)lo dije bien cierto?

Mimi: Jajajaja, claro Bryan muy bien

Salí de la oficina, entre unas notas a la reportera que solía suplirme en el noticiario y me marche a casa tenia que pensar lo que le diría a Sora...

Mimi: Que rayos le voy a decir: Sora amiga mía Matt y yo nos besamos que te parece??, no, no creo que esta es mejor: Sora amo a Matt y parece que el también así que por que no te regresas a Japón y nos dejas en paz??,..ya enserio que voy a decirle

Mientras tanto...

Sora: Ya casi tengo todo listo para la recepción, que te parece mejor crema de espárragos o de champiñones??

Pero Matt no le hacia ni el mas mínimo caso

Sora: MATT!!!!!!!!

Matt: Ahhh lo siento que decías??

Sora: Que pasa contigo parece que no estuvieras feliz con mi presencia , desde que llegue te comportas distante...

_**Flash Back**_

Matt: Ya voyyyy!!!!! ( grita al escuchar que llaman a la puerta)

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encuentra una sorpresita no muy agradable para el (N.A: Yo creo que para nadie XD)

Sora: Matt amor!!!, vine a visitarte, no esta cool??

Matt: (en completo shock)So..Sora que haces aquí??

Sora: Vaya eres la segunda persona que me recibe igual..que no te da gusto verme????( abrazándolo)

Matt: No, no es eso..es que estoy de gira y pues sabes que me gusta concentrarme al 100 en mi trabajo

Sora: Osea que te estorbo?

Matt: No, ..bueno pues ya estas aquí que puedo hacer( esto ultimo lo dijo muy muy bajito)

Sora: Que dijiste?

Matt: Yo?, nada que como estas

Sora: Pues un poco cansada con los preparativos

Matt: Preparativos??

Sora: De la boda o que ya olvidaste que nos casaremos?

Matt: Noo como crees, es solo que..pues a ver dime como vas?

Sora: Pues ya tengo casi todo veras...

Pero fue interrumpida por Matt ...

Matt: Este..yo lo siento Sora olvide que tengo que arreglar unas cosas con mi manager así que luego nos vemos ok?, ciao!!!

Matt salió rápidamente de la habitación azotando la puerta

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Matt: Sora no me pasa nada, lo único es que lo creas o no, estoy trabajando, y pues …

Sora: Si ya lo se, quieres estar bien concentrado

Matt: Pues si...este Sora tengo que preguntarte algo

Sora: soy toda oídos----

Matt: Veras, quería preguntarte..estas segura que quieres casarte conmigo?

Sora: A que viene esa pregunta que acaso tu no estas seguro?

Matt: Sora...yo lo eh estado pensando mucho y estoy confundido

Sora: De que demonios estas hablando Ishida??

Matt: Yo..yo no se si en verdad te amo

Sora: ( su cara se ensombreció de inmediato y se soltó a llorar) Matt no me digas eso por favor...yo te amo y ..se que tu también... seguramente estas nervioso

Matt: Sora yo

Sora: Ya no digas nada mas deacuerdo?, se que estas inseguro y nervioso pero también se que yo te amo y pues aun que estos últimos meses no hemos estado del todo bien yo quiero ser tu esposa ( secándose las lagrimas)

Matt, no sabia que hacer no le gustaba ver a Sora mal así que ..

Matt: Yo lo siento..

Sora: Matt te amo, y no dudo que tu también..pero piénsalo bien quieres??, ya es tarde debo irme veré a Mimi

Al decir el nombre de Mimi a Matt se le iluminó la cara y sus ojos tomaron un cierto brillo, algo que Sora noto a la perfección

Matt: Veras a Mimi??

Sora: Si, y ya debo irme..y Matt te amo

Matt: Mimi ( dijo casi en un susurro solo para el)

Sora salio aun con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y Matt solo se quedó pensando en..Mimi...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hola chicos, primero que nada les deseo un gran año nuevo 2007, que todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan, que sea un año lleno de felicidad tanto para ustedes como para su familia y amigos nn ok?, bueno ahora si aquí traigo el capitulo 7 que espero y les guste, gracias a TODOS los que me dejan reviews enserio me dan mucha alegría y ganas de continuar el fic. Y bueno les digo que pues seguro que a mediados de este mes lo continuo ya que tengo examen de Matemáticas y pues de eso depende mi futuro jejeje, pero bueno me despidos y les mando un gran abrazo.**

**xoxo**

**ROGUE AIKAWA **


	8. Despedida

NI DIGIMON NI SUS PERSONAJESME PERTENECEN, ESTE FIC ES SOLO ENTRETENIMIENTO.

* * *

8.-Despedida

* * *

Sora ,llego a la hora acordada con Mimi, quien llego despues de unos minutos...( N.A: Esta vez, yo narrare el capitulo :) )

Sora: Mimi que bien que llegas...tengo que contarte algo...

Mimi: Ahora que lo dices Sora..yo tengo algo importante que contarte...

Sora: Que te parece si vamos a tomar cafe y platicamos

Mimi: Esta bien...

Mientras tanto Matt, se encontraba afuera de la casa de Mimi...

Matt: Que voy a hacer??, ya no puedo seguir asi, yo ...

¿?: Hey chico que estas haciendo!!!???

Matt: Ah..yo lo siento..estoy esperando a Mimi...

¿?: Ahhh vaya vaya, con que tu eres el famoso cantante que beso a mi amiga..

Matt: Con que sabes quien soy..bueno ahora dime quien eres..

¿: Lo siento ..soy April Finsher, trabajo con Mimi ademas de que soy su amiga

Matt: Ohh ya veo..y ahora dime..como sabes que bese a tu a miga?

April: Bueno ya sabes una tarde de chicas, peliculas,palomitas de maiz, chicos..

Matt: Chicos??

April: Matt...que pretendes con todo esto?

Matt: No pretendo nada, solo paso..

April: Asi que solo paso..que bien, por que sabes??,ella siempre estuvo esperando que pasara, desde niña y tu nuca lo supiste, como tampoco te enteraste que ella existia

Matt: Hey..espera un segundo que tratas de decirme???

April: Trato de decirte que Mimi siempre estuvo ahi...a tu lado, y nunca la viste, y aun que ella lo niega te ama y mucho, es solo que no les quiere arruinar la vida

Matt: Sora??

April: Felicidades adivinaste!

Matt: Ella, es mi prometida nos casaremos en unas semanas, y yo..la quiero

April: Tu lo has dicho..la quieres, pero la amas?

Matt: Oye,apenas me conoces no puedes juzgarme

April: Creeme se de ti desde que conosco a Mimi, y puedo decirte que no amas a tu prometida, por que lo veo en tus ojos...en tus palabras,cada vez que menciono a Mimi, tus ojos brillan e irradian felicidad puedo verlo,

Matt: Tienes razon,yo amo a Mimi, y es gracisoso cuando la conoci, pense que era una chiquilla grosera y mimada, que obtenia todo ,mientras que yo estaba practicamente solo, mis padres no estaban juntos, y yo tenia que cuidar a mi hermano..era dificil, una parte de mi admiraba a Mimi por ser una chica feliz y la otra la odiaba profundamente...pero cuando fuimos creciendo eso cambio y pude ver que era como cualquiera con problemas pero tenia un gran corazon, y cuando se fue, todo lo que sentia por ella tuve que enterrarlo...y entonces aparecio Sora, quise darme una oportunidad con ella, pense que no era para tanto...pero ahora me voy a casar y no puedo lastimarla..

April: Sabes??, yo pase por lo mismo, solo que yo estaba en el lugar de tu novia, aun que yo si estaba casada..pense que todo era color de rosa, pero cuando ella llego a nuestra vida...todo cambio, yo sabia que el no me amaba ,al ver la foto de nuestra boda, no vi amor en el , su cuerpo estaba ahi pero su corazon estaba en otro lado y cuando aparecio ella sus ojos volvieron a vivir tenian tanto amor, aun que no para mi...asi que decidi que lo mejor era separarnos, fue dificil,pero al final fue mejor, yo no queria hobligarlo a amarme, y no queria estar con el sino lo hacia...fue mejor para todos...asi que tienes dos opciones, seguir con tu novia y casarte con ella...aunque con el paso del tiempo ella se dara cuenta que no la amas, y tanto ella como tu sufriran...o escoger a Mimi, ella te ama tu la amas...no hay ciencia en eso..tu eliges asi de simple

Matt: Es tan dificil, los dos somos figuras publicas, ella es una reconocida dise;adora y yo soy un famoso y talentoso cantante...no es tan facil..

April: Ok, entonces elige la mentira, la falsedad, al final no tendras nada, ni tu ni Sora, asi que solo escucha a tu corazon,creo que yo ya no te puedo decir nada..escucha a tu corazon, y dile a Mimi que Bryan la nesesita urgentemente..no te preocupes es casado y tiene una linda familia.

Matt: Gracias...

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial...

Mimi: Veras Sora, lo que tengo que decirte es ...

Sora: No Mimi dejame decirte yo primero..

Mimi: Pero Sora.. bueno esta bien que es?

Sora: Veras, creo que Matt quiere a otra

Al escuchar esto Mimi se puso muy nerviosa

Sora: Desde que llegue el se comporta distante, frio...aun que desde los ultimos meses estaba asi, estos dias el..no quiere que ni me le acerque , y creo que el ya no quiere casarce conmigo...y no se que hacer yo lo amo tanto que si el me dejara seria capaz de quitrame la vida...

Mimi: No digas eso!!!!, nunca pienses ese tipo de cosas,se que el te ama y no dejes que nadie te lo quite me escuchaste NADIE , tu te casaras con el, no importa lo que pase, me entendiste????

Sora: Mimi...gracias, te aprecio tanto no se que haria sin ti...te quiero mucho amiga...

Mimi: Sora tengo que irme..ya es un poco tarde..

Sora: Que es lo que ibas decirme???

Mimi: Nada, tonterias mias, sin importancia..tengo que irme adios...

Mimi salio de la cafeteria, lloraba queria gritar , golpear a quien se le pusiera enfrente, no queira saber nada , solo queria desaparecer, era la causante del sufrimiento de su amiga, y eso la perturbaba, comenzaba a llover,pero a ella no le importaba, ya no sentia el agua correr por su rostro, estaba mojada a mas no poder, camino hasta encontrarse con un bar, entro y tomo unas cuantas copas, que pronto surgieron efecto, queria olvidar todo,a Matt,a Sora a su jefe, a ella por sobre todos, no queria seguir le dolia el pecho,el corazon...el alma, estaba sola, como siempre, ya era un poco tarde y comenzo a quedarse dormida en la barra, uno de los empleados, busco entre sus cosas, hasta que encontro un papel con un numero telefonico al cual marco...

?: si..diga??

Empleado: Disculpe usted es Matt Ishida...?

Matt: Si..quien es...?

Empleado: Vera, señor, usted es algo de Mimi Tachikawa??

Matt: Que le paso digame????

Empleado: Bueno, la se;orita, bebio de mas, y se encuentra en un estado inconveniente se ha quedado dormida, y pense que lo mejor era llamarle, a alguien y su nuemero fue el primero que encontre..le dare la direccion...

Al llegar al establecimiento, corrio hacia donde estaba Mimi,la cargo en sus brazos y se marcho no sin antes darle las gracias al empleado del bar.Al llegar a la casa de Mimi, abrio la puerta y subio hasta su habiatacion..rosa...tipico de mimi, la coloco delicadamente en la cama, le quito los zapatos, y la chaketa, estaba completamente mojada..pero no poia hacer nada mas, la cubrio con un cobertor, pero Mimi comenzo a abrir los ojos...

Mimi: Matty...hola lindo..-Comenzo a abrazarlo y a darle besitos en el cuello-

Matt: Mimi..porfavor recuestate no estas bien..

Mimi: Tu crees que lo sabes todo verdad??, crees que eres el rey del mundo y que todos te obedeceran y guardaran respeto!!!!!

Matt: Mimi no digas eso..

Mimi: Yo digo lo que quiera..yo te amo Matt...siempre lo eh hecho desde que tengo memoria, siempre a tu lado, pero tu ni me hacias caso, yo te amo con todo mi corazon-comenzo a llorar- pero quiza tu no, talvez fue un capricho..y yo tambien te bese ...traicione a mi amiga...

Matt: Calmate Mimi, no digas esos...no fue un capricho..te bese por que te amo y mucho...

Mimi: Pero Sora..yo no quiero causarle ningun dolor,no quiero que le pase nada, entiendes??

Matt: Yo no amo a Sora, tu eres la unica importante , cuando dejaste Japon, me di cuenta de que eras alguien especial, pero tu ya estabas lejos

Mimi: Yo nunca deje de amarte- volvio a brazarlo-y nunca lo voy a a dejar de hacer..pero tu debes casarte con Sora, no quiero que sufra..yo estoy destinada a estar sola, soy esclava de mi trabajo...pero Sora ella te nesesita..no puedes fallarle

Matt: Yo te amo a ti

Matt comenzo a besar a Mimi,primero fue un beso lento, lindo, tierno, pero con forme avanzaba sus cuerpos les pedian mas, Matt recosto suavemente a Mimi en la cama mientras el seguia besandola , ella solo le correspondia, Mimi reacciono rapidamente ante lo que estaba haciendo, asi que decidio parar

Mimi: Matt...esto no puede ser, yo te amo,pero Sora no me perdonaria si le llegara a pasar algo no me lo perdonaria... ve con ella.

Matt: Mimi...no..

Mimi: Por favor vete..

Matt, salio confundido de la casa de Mimi, mientras tanto esta solo podia llorar...

Mimi: Fue lo mejor, yo no puedo lastimarla...es mi amiga...no puedo...

Al dia siguiente, Mimi se encontraba lista para enfrentarse con Matt, seria su entrevista y tambien su despedida...

Mimi: Yo tome la desicion...y relamente no es lo que quiero pero ya esta tomada asi que no me voya a echar para atras y si quiero salvar mi vida profesional tengo que hacer esta entrevista...

Al llegra al Madison Scuare Garden, Mimi estaba algo nerviosa lo bueno que April estaba ahi, con ella, aun que claro no dudo en desquitarse con los trabajadores..

Mimi: OYE!! FIJATE DONDE PONES LAS COSAS...Y TU QUE CREES QUE HACES CON ESA LUZ...VAA LA DERECHA CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLO PARAQUE ENTIENDAN..Y QUIERO MI CAFE AHORA MISMO..

April: mimi clamate, pareces tu la estrella, tu tomaste la desicion no te desquites con los demas...

Mimi: Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo..y quien dijo que estoy asi por mi desicion??...el trabajo estrabajo y no voy a permitir que quede mal...HEY TU!!, CUANDO PIENSAS TRAERME EL CAFE EL PROXIMO MILENIO O CUANDO??

April: Bueno..yo mejor voy ...por ahi..ahora regreso...

Mientras tanto...

Sora: que prefieres Narcisos o tulipanes para las mesas??...y recuerda que antes de irnos de N.Y tienes que ir a medirte tu traje ok??...Matt me estas escuchando??

Matt: QUIERES CALLARTE..ME DUELE LA CABEZA!!!!

Sora: Esta bien...mejor me voy...

Matt: Lo siento es que estoy un poco nervioso...eso es todo..y lo que quieras esta bien para mi..

Sora: Esta bien Matty..ahh por cierto, hoy ire a tu concierto

Matt: como quieras..me voy tengo que ir al ensallo, nos vemos luego

Sora: Te amo Matt

Matt: Aja

Matt salio de la habitacion, sin hacerle mucho caso a Sora, cuando llego vio a Mimi, el le sonrio pero ella...

Mimi: Hola, sera mejor empezar con el ensallo deacuerdo?

Matt: ( Por que no sonrie como antes?? que le pasa??) Esta bien...

Mimi: Bueno, te explico, antes de que comienze el concierto..te hare unas preguntas,firmaras algunso discos, y cuando llegue el momento yo saldre a presentarte tu saldras y seguiras con tu show...a la mitad del concierto yo saldre y haremos una rutina de menos de 5 minutos con alguien del publico, volveras a cantar y a tocar, y al finalizar, de nuevo tendras una entrevista conmigo...me entendiste??

Matt: ( vaya, si que se esfuerza en su trabajo, nunca me imagine a Mimi asi) Si claro...no quieres que te traiga algo de la zona de comida??

Mimi: No gracias..no como nada...la televison engorda no quiero verme como ballena, si me permites voy al tocador, cuando regrese quiero que estes en el set del canbal ok??

Matt: Vaya eres muy mandona Mimi no conocia ese lado tuyo ...

Mimi: Hmp...ya me escuchaste ve adonde te dije..

Mimi estaba sumamente seria, y se mostreaba fria, pero en cuanto llego al tocador, toda su farsa termino

Mimi: Matt que hago con lo que siento cada vez que te veo, se que tambien me amas pero...Sora...

Horasmas tarde comenzo el concierto y la entrevista, mimi cambio completamente se mostraba alegre y entusiasta, se divertia y coreaba las canciones, y en la entrevista sonreia, interactuaba muy bien con Matt, pero claro todo era parte del show, mostrarse linda ante television nacional era un requisito,cuando termino todo...

Mimi: Estuvo genial Matt, tuvimos muchos puntos de rating, incluso le ganamos a American Idol ( N.A: Nunca vi ese show, pero se me ocurrio jejeje)muchas gracias has salvado mi carrera...

Matt: Solo logre salvar tu carrera?..No puedo salvar tu amor hacia mi?

Mimi: Por favor Matt, es dificil para mi, pero es lo mejor...suerte Matt, Sora es una gran chica ella te ama, y seguro que te hara muy feliz...ella..

Pero Mimi, fue calladapor un beso apasionado de Matt, ella no se resistio, al contrario le correspondio , pero su cabeza le gano al corazon y se separao rapidamente...

Mimi: Adios Matt

Ella salio rapidamente del escenario, pero no se percataron que alguien los habia estado observando...

* * *

Hola chicos!si meresco lo peor tarde mucho en actualizar, pero aqui esta, y ahora si es el penultimo, el que sigue es el final, que ya lo estoy escribiendo, y pues aver si me animo a hacer un final extra, espero que les guste este capitulo, por cierto les digo que el final lo subire a mas tradar la proxima semana...asi que esten atentos,me despido, cambio y fuera.. n.n

ROGUE AIKAWA

xoxo


	9. Un nuevo comienzo para todos

* * *

NI DIGIMON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

* * *

9.-Un nuevo comeinzo para todos

* * *

Esa misma noche, Matt llego al hotel, Sora lo esperaba sentada en la la sala de la habitacion... 

Sora: Matt..llegaste... quiero hablar contigo

Matt: Sora ya es tarde, estoy cansado y los preparativos de la boda corren por tu cuenta asi que por favor dejame descansar quieres?

Sora: Es Mimi cierto?

Matt: -Al oir estoy se paro en seco, no habia duda Sora sospecha...o bien ya sabia lo que habia ocurrido- Que?

Sora: Es por ella, que te has comportado distante estos dias verdad??, hoy los vi besandose en el escenario

Matt: Yo...Sora dejame te explico

Sora: NO NESESITO QUE ME XPLIQUES NADA, LO ENTIENDO TODO PERFECTAMENTE!!!!

Matt: Sora escuchame ..

Sora: NO MATT!!, y si piensas que te perdonare esto, estas muy equivocado no soy una estupida, los vi...besandose-ya no podia mas y se echo a llorar-

Matt: ESTA BIEN, NOS BESAMOS Y NO FUE LA UNICA VEZ, HUBO OTRAS...CONTENTA?? ES ESO LO QUE QUERIAS ESCUCHAR NO?

Sora: Por que Matt?

Matt: Por que la amo, pense que te amaba a ti...pero todos estos anos...

Sora:Entonces donde quedo yo?, despues de todo este tiempo, me sales con que amas a otra...a mi amiga, yo te amo

tenemos una relacion de mucho tiempo

Matt: Sora tu y yo dejamos de tener una relacion hace tiempo...desde que todo se volvio una farsa, crees que no me dolia que me presentaras con tus socios como un objeto??, que salieramos en tus desfiles o en las alfombras rojas como una pareja feliz despues de haber discutido?

Sora: Todas las figuras publicas lo hacen, asi es como se mueve el medio

Matt: Lo ves??, siempre con esa falsedad...realemente me amas, o estas conmigo solo por que ayudamos mutuamente en nuestras vidas profesionales?

Sora: Ese no es el punto

Matt: Lo es y lo sabes, ya no puedo recordar la ultima vez que salimos juntos como una pareja normal, sin mentiras y sin falsedades, no se desde cuando deje de sentir algo por ti, y lo mismo tu, no me digas que me amas por que no es verdad, tu solo estas con migo por pura imagen

Sora: Bueno, pues ya que estas mencionando la imagen, no quiero ser la nota de la semana,te imaginas" La grandiosa y reconocida dise;adora Sora, es abandonada por su novio dias antes de la boda", no voy a permitir eso, asi que todo seguira igual, ENTIENDES?

Matt:Yo no sere parte de tu plan, no quiero casarme sin amor, y tu tampoco, no te lastimes mas Sora, entiendelo de una vez, por que eres asi??, comienza de nuevo tu vida, tu te mereces a alaguien que te ame, sin poses ni falsedades

Sora: No me vengas con eso, y si a esas vamos,pues tu tambien me utilizaste, salir conmigo, era una buena publicidad cierto?

Matt: Ya Sora, los dos nos utilizamos y eso estuvo mal lo acepto, pero yo ya no quiero vivir mas de este manera, ya no me importa lo que diga la prensa y todos esos chismes que siempre estuvieron a nuestro alrededor, lo siento Sora...- Y diciendoe sto, se marcho dejando a Sora-

Sora: Matt

Al dia siguiente cuando Matt regreso ( N.A: no habia vuleto en toda la noche), Sora ya no estaba, solo habia dejado una carta en la mesita del resividor de la habitacion...

_Matt:_

_Comprendo lo que sientes, lo nuestro hace mucho que se termino, y yo como dices solo vivia en una mentira, que yo misma habia creado, siempre preocupandome por el que diran, fue un grave error, pero ahora se que hice mal, espero que no me guardes rencor ni odio, estare fuera de Japon por unos dias, para pensar y reflexionar, se que nos hicimos mucho da;o, pero deseo de todo corazon que seas feliz, se que Mimi tambien te ama._

_Adios_

Matt: Gracias ...

Despues de ller, la carta, Matt salio rapidamente rumbo a la casa de Mimi...

Mimi: es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? son las 8 de la manana, estoy super cansada- diciendo esto ante la insistencia con que tocabana a su puerta- YA VOY !!! YA VOY!!!- En cuanto abrio lapuerta se quedo estatica- que haces aqui...es que acaso no quedo todo claro Matt?

Matt: Ya hable con Sora, y todo quedo arreglado

Mimi:ERES UN BASTARDO COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO ELLA NO SE LO MERECIA!!!

Matt: Calmate, los dos tuvimos una charla, mira sino me crees ...-le dijo ofreciendole la carta-

Mimi: -Leyo lo que decia , y despues de unos segundos miro a Matt-esto..yo

Matt: Mimi, podemos estar juntos ahora, se felices, ya no hay nadie que lo impida...

Mimi: Como paso?

Matt: Ella...nos vio besandonos en el concierto, y pues tuve que decirle la verdad

Mimi: Rayos!!, sabia que estaba mal hacer eso...no debimos hacerlo...

Matt: Mimi, no entiendes? podemos estar juntos ahora, ya no hay nadie en nuestro camino-Matt la barazo efusivamente, ellan solo pudo corresponderle debilmente-

Mimi: Yo...no se que decir..

Matt: Solo di que me amas, y que nunca nos separaremos...

Mimi: Te amo Matt, con todas mis fuerzas--unas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, y abrazo fuertemente-

Los dos comenzaron a besarse mas apasionadamente, se nesesitaban, no podian dejar de hacerlo, pero obvio cuando les faltaba el aire, se separaon por un momento, para mirarse a los ojos, y ver que los dos tenian una infinidad de amor hacia el otro, despues comenzaron abesarse mas, sus cuerpos les pedian mas, Mimi cerro la puerta con la pierna , mientras sus manos estaban sobre el cuello de Matt, y las de este se posaban en la fina cintura de " SU MIMI", Matt tomo en sus brazos a Mimi mientras subian las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitacion de su chica, la poso suevemnete en su cama, la miro un moemnto antes de continuar, realamente era la mujer a quein amaba con todas sus fuerzas, despues beso a Mimi en los labios, y ella le correspondio mientras lo atraia hacia ella...

Al dia siguiente ( N.A: No me maten, por no poner la accion jejejeje), Matt y Mimi se encontraban en Central Park, sentados en una banquita comiendose un helado...

Matt: Me encanta este lugar...fue nuestra primera cita recuerdas??

Mimi: Ahhh sii??, yo no recuerdo que fuera una cita jajajaja, tonto fue un garn moemnto, estar junto a ti un dia completamente solos fue grandioso.

Matt: Te amo mucho Mimi,-abrazandola-

Mimi: Yo tambien, eres lo mejor que me ha pasao..

Matt: Ven conmigo,a compañame en mi gira...

Mimi: Matt, yo nose...

Matt: No quiero separarme de ti, eres lo mas valioso que tengo, acepta porfavor

Mimi: Matt...no se que decirte, es que todo...todo es muy rapido, tu...yo, no se, eh vivido aqui por mucho tiempo, y pues ahora gracias a ti salve mi empleo...

Matt: Mimi, porfavor, estuve lejos de ti por mucho tiempo ahora no quiero perderte...

Mimi: Esta bien, ire acontigo-dijo,a brazandolo efusivamente, como si no quisiera perderlo-

Matt: Gracias Mimi, es mas, puedes seguir haciendo tus reportajes , sobre mi claro...jajaja

Mimi: Gracioso- dandole un pequeño golpesito en el pecho-jajaja

Ese mismo dia, Matt acompaño a Mimi a su trabajo, y mientra sella estaba con Bryan , el se encontro con una personita...

Matt: Vaya, aqui esta la doctora corazon

April: Hey, si eres tu tigre, parace que seguiste mis consejos

Matt: Mmmm mas o menos

April: Bah!, no seas asi, se que te mueres por abrazarme, y alagarme, jajaja

Matt: Uyy que comes que adivinas ??...ayy ya esta bien, gracias eres una gran chica, te debo mucho, ya?

April: De echo por cada consejo que doy, pido una fotografia autografiada y una uto ultimo modelo jajaja

Matt: Cuenta con la fotografia jajajaja

April: Me alegro mucho,mi amiga ya se lo merecia, ya hora que va a pasar?

Mimi: Pues ire con el-saliendo de la oficina y abrazando a Matt-

April: Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero...quien ocupara tu puesto, te recuerdo que debido a lo del concierto del rubio ganaste un programa de variedades...

Mimi: Si, ya lose y le pedi a Bryan que se lo diera a la persona mas linda del mundo...a ti

April: QUE!!??, mimi esta sloca, yo solo escribo

Mimi: Se que eres una gran periodista, lo haras bien

April: Gracias amiga, te quiero mucho-abrazandola-Y ya sabes si te hace algo, cumplire eso de patearle el trasero hasta que llegue a Japòn

Matt: Que linda ¬¬

April: Cuidense, y Mimi no olvides escribir, y contarme TODO y cuando digo TODO es enserio

Mimi: jajajaja, echo jajaja, bye amiga, te extrañare mucho,

April: Adios!!

Matt y Mimi, se alejaron...al dia siguiente ya se encontraban en el avio privado de Matt, rumbo a Hawaii

Mimi: Vaya, hasta tienes avion privado, sabes cuanto tiempo hacia en el subterraneo de N.Y? era un infierno transladarse, manos tocandote y sujetos extraños, ashh que horror!!!

Matt: Bueno, yo nop dejare que vuelvas a un lugar asi jejee, por cierto que fue lo que le dijiste a tu jefe, seguro que lo tomo muy bien no??

Mimi: Pues veras...

_Flashback_

Mimi: Buenos dias..como esta mi lindo jefesito??

Bryan: Que vas a pedirme?

Mimi: Oye, que no puedo tratarte bien?...ok, ok , renuncio

Bryan: Pero que estas diciendo, si te acabo de dar un programa para ti sola, no me salgas con es ahora

Mimi: Bryan, ya tome la desicion, veras..matt y yo...lo estamos intentanto, y viajare con el en su gira, yo lo amo mas que a cualquier cosas incluso el esta por encima de mi tarbajo, no quiero perderlo

Bryan: Estas segura Mimi ?, tu anhelabas esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y dejarlo ´por un simple chico es absurdo

Mimi: El no es un simple chico, es el hombre que amo, el hombre de mi vida, y por el cual espere TODA mi vida, no quiero perderlo, espero que lo entiendas...

Byran: Te deseo lo mejor, eres una gran chica lo mereces...pero ahora dime a quien pondre como conductora ehhh??

Mimi: Conosco a la persona adecuada, es linda, graciosa, talentosa, abierta, experimentada

Bryan: Mimi porfavor no contrataré a Oprah Winfrey

Mimi: Estoy hablando de April, ella es grandiosa, dale esa oprtunidad , se que no te defraudara...

Bryan: Esta bien, deacuerdo...Mimi que seas muy feliz

Mimi: Gracias ...

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Mimi: Y eso fue lo que paso...

Matt: Eres grandiosa Mimi, gracias por estar a mi lado, despues de todo lo que ah pasado tienes un gran corazon por eso te amo

Mimi: Yo te amo más...

Los dos, despues de un largo año de gira por varios paises, regresaron a Japón...

Mimi: Tenia muchas ganas de venir de nuevo, me trae muchos recuerdos...

Matt: Mimi...nesecitamos hablar...

Mimi: -Mimi se estremecio al escuchar esas palabras,creia que iba a pasar lo peor, que el le diria que ya no la queria ...-Que sucede Matt?

Matt: Mimi todo este tiempo has sido una gran perosna, se que amas pero...creo que ya es hora de..Mimi quieres casarte conmigo??

Mimi, solo pudo llorar y abrazar a Matt lo mas fuerte que podia, se sentia feliz, triste, melancolica, muchas emociones para un solo memento, se separo lentamente de el y lo miro a los ojos tiernamente...

Mimi: Acepto Matt, quiero ser tu esposa, acepto...

Matt: Me haces el hombre mas feliz , creeme eres la unica mujer a la que amo, a nadie mas

Matt y Mimi se casaron, a la boda asistieron todos sus amigos, april incluida, los medios de comunicacion y mas estrellas que los aompañaron en su dia especial,.Pasaron los meses y Mimi resivio una visita..

Mayordomo: Señora, una chica esta en la biblioteca, le dije que no podia pasar pero dijo que era una miga suya..

Mimi: Amiga??, quien sera?, gracias puedes retirarte

Mimi se dirigio a la biblioteca y sentada en el escritorio se encontro con...

Mimi: Sora?!..tu...que haces..aqui...yo

Sora: No te preocupes vengo en son de paz, veo que tu y Matt se han casado son la noticia en todos los medios, me alegro.Mimi vengo a disculparme

Mimi: No Sora tu no tienes por que disculparte en todo caso fui yo la que se interpuso entre ustedes, yo..tu deberias odiarme

Sora: Te equivocas, gracias a ti me di cuenta de que lo que tenia con Matt solo era una mentira alimentada por mis tonterias, y mis sueños de grandeza en el medio de la moda, queria ser famosa, queria ser junto a Matt alguien importante...pero desde que los vi besandose me di cuenta de que habia dejado de quererle desde mucho tiempo antes, disculpame por ser tan tonta y compartarme como una niña

Mimi: Yo te quiero Sora, eres una gran persona y sabes que siempre seras mi amiga

Las dos se abrazaron...

Sora: Gracias Mimi...bueno yo tengo que irme Tai me espera en el auto

Mimi: Tai??

Sora: Si...el y yo nos estamos dando una oportunidad y creo que toda va bien

Mimi: Me alegro,hacen una linda pareja, cuidate

Sora salio de la biblioteca, dejando a Mimi con una tierna sonrisa, realemnete se habia quitado un peso de ensima, ya que siempre se habia sentido como una intrusa y quita novios, pero al escuchar a Sora, se sentia libre con mas ganas de amar a Matt y ser una linda familia...

Esa misma noche, en el gran jardin de la mansion Ishida se podian divisar dos siluetas mirando la Luna..

Mimi: Matt..tengo algo importante que decirte..

Matt: si, ya se que hoy vino Sora...

Mimi: Como lo sabes?

Matt: Bueno, el mayordomo me dio las caracteristicas de la chica que vino hoy, y supe que era Sora...a que vino?

Mimi: solo puedo decirte que las cosas entre ella y yo ya estan solucionadas y me alegro por eso..pero...bueno queira decirte otra cosa...

Matt: Que?

Mimi: Pues que dentro de unos meses seras papá...

Matt: enserio??, no lo puedo creer, me haces tan feliz Mimi..

Mimi: Y tu a mi...

Los dos se abrazaron y besaron dulcemente por unos segundos, hasta que comenzo a hacer un poco de frio..

Matt: Sera mejor que entremos no quiero que les pase nada, empieza a hacer frio

Mimi: Buena idea, y tal vez podriamos calentarnos mutuamente jajaja

Matt: Tu propuesta es muy tentadora jajaja

Y asi los dos, bajo la Luna y las estrellas entraron a su hogar, que muy pronto se veria invadido de pequeños niños jugando y sonriendo, pero ahora, solo por ese momento se amarian eternamente.

FIN

* * *

KYA!!! porfin lo eh terminado, me costo mucho no queria que terminara , pero como dicen, todo se tiene que terminar, espero y a ustedes les agrade el final, a mi me hizo llorar, ando muy sensible jajaja, pero bueno quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esta hiostoria , pero que por "x" razon no comentaron se lo agradesco, a los que me dejaron coementarios y critas a todos ustedes muchas gracias pro todo su apoyo,los voy a extrañar mucho, pero espero que nos estemos leyendo en mas fics, bueno sin mas por el momento me despido, esperando que este fic les haya gustado tanto como a mi, los quiero mucho...

MATA KONDO NE!!!!!!

xoxo

ROGUE AIKAWA


End file.
